


Fight of the Ages

by Micbot37



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Everyone Needs A Hug, Irondad, Memory Loss, Suspense, They die...but they don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micbot37/pseuds/Micbot37
Summary: A mysterious person has gone and kidnapped 24 of the strongest people in the universe. Their goal...put them to the test in a fight to the death.





	Fight of the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in collaboration with FlightsofMist who basically helped the story to not be dialogue heavy as well as left a heck ton of comments on the document. This whole idea started when we simulated a hunger games with these characters (Your welcome-Flights). We had to remove some things to make sure they won’t happen. We also didn’t want to be exactly like Hunger games so we got rid of the cornucopia and other various aspects to sort of make it different. Either way the two of us hope you enjoy. Note: This is a canon divergence. Tony and Steve made up after Civil War and all of the Avengers (Excluding Thor and Bruce) are at the compound. This is before Infinity War and somewhat during Thor: Ragnarok. And a couple weeks after Spider-Man: Homecoming and a bit after Ant-Man and the Wasp.

It was a normal day for the compound, or at least as normal as it could get there. After the Vulture incident Tony felt like it was best to train Peter more often, so he sent Happy to pick up the boy. The only problem that caused is that none of the other Avengers knew Peter was Spider-Man, not even Steve or Rhodey. So Tony requested that Peter was given an intern pass to the compound so no one would give it a second thought.

For now, Tony was going over suit designs for a future Mark suit. He had been planning something big for the Mark L, but as of now he couldn’t make it work. He needed nanotech, but didn’t have the necessary technology or materials for it. For the time being, he had to make do with the Mark XLIX. In the lab with him was Pepper who was watching him. “Are you going to continue to watch me like that, or are you actually going to talk,” Tony joked, knowing Pepper was just behind him.

“Well, it is nearing lunchtime,” Pepper answered. “And I was wondering if you wanted to get something at the cafeteria.”

Tony then took out an Iron Man themed lunchbox he had under the work table. He put it on the table in front of Pepper saying, “I already have my lunch.”

“Why am I not surprised,” Pepper said looking at the lunchbox. She looked at it as a piece of his ego.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… I really want to figure something big with the Mark 50,” Tony said, apologizing. “I just have to figure out how to do these nanobots, because normal titanium won’t work.” Tony pulled up the periodic table which showed all of the tough solid elements crossed out. “In fact, the only thing that could work is vibranium. But I have no way to get my hands on that.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out someday,” Pepper said encouragingly. “But you might want to eat that lunch now. Happy called, he and Peter are on their way.”

“Pete got the intern pass, right?” Tony asked. If anyone found out who the kid really was he’d be met with the wrath of Captain freaking America. Even less the wrath of Rhodey.

“Happy gave it to him when he entered the car and explained the situation to him,” Pepper said. “As long as the kid doesn’t mention anything that relates to the airport then you should be fine.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. showed footage from said fight that was saved from Tony’s suit eyes.

* * *

In the cafeteria were Vision and Wanda. Even though he probably couldn’t eat he was in his human form, so he wouldn’t freak anyone out. Once the two got their food they sat down at a table at the left side of the cafeteria. 

“Can you actually eat?” Clint asked Vision as he joined the two at the table.

“You’d be pretty surprised about what I can do Mr. Barton,” Vision said as the archer began to eat his food.

Only a few seconds later, Rhodey and Sam were making their way to the left side of the cafeteria. “And that is why in a military sense I’d have command over you,” Rhodey said as he and Sam sat down at the table.

“I don’t think you would command over me anyway, I was just a veteran counsel,” Sam replied. 

Rhodey nodded his head in agreement at the statement. “So, how was everyone’s morning.”

“Well I was thinking about going back and visiting my family sometime next week,” Clint said. Most of the Avengers wondered why he stayed at the compound full-time when he had a family. The only reason the archer ever gave was that if the world was ever attacked again he would be ready no matter what.

“To think you decided to visit your family sometimes while Scott actually stayed with his family full-time,” Nathasha teased as she sat down at the table.

“And here I was thinking we could talk together, alone,” Wanda muttered to Vision.

“Don’t be rude Wanda, they didn’t know that,” Vision said. The synthezoid then noticed a bright light coming from Sam. “Mr. Wilson, is your phone flashlight on?”

Sam shot Vision a confused look at Vision saying, “Not that I know, What the fu-” Sam looked down to where his phone would be and noticed light coming up from his legs. It had entirely engulfed him before he finished his sentence. The light then disappeared leaving the seat Falcon-less.

“What the hell just happened,” Rhodey said as he shot up from his seat. Only for light to engulf him too and leave with him gone.

“Code red,” Natasha shouted, which gained attention from the compound workers. Just then light engulfed her, Wanda and Vision. When it left all three heroes were gone. One of the compound workers ran out of the cafeteria to tell Tony or Steve.

* * *

Speaking of Tony, the eccentric billionaire was just closing out of his holographic table. “Okay, I’m going to greet Pete at the front. Good luck at that meeting.” Pepper was about to reply as Tony was engulfed by light and was gone. 

The CEO of Stark Industries was frozen in shock and dropped her briefcase. Once Pepper snapped out of it she shouted, “F.R.I.D.A.Y what happened!”

“It would seem Mr. Stark was engulfed by light of unknown origin,” F.R.I.D.A.Y said. The AI then pulled up security footage of the cafeteria and training room. “It would seem Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Barton, Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes, Colonel Rhodes, Vision, and Ms. Maximoff were also taken by this light. Happy has also arrived at the compound, however.” F.R.I.D.A.Y showed surveillance of Happy frantically parking the car. He then got out of the car, he had Peter’s suit with him. “It would seem Peter has also gone mis-ss-sin-g.” 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y,” Pepper questioned as the AI mysteriously went down.

The holographic table then pulled up a screen which had an unknown character on it. It was mysteriously frozen though. Pepper scanned the screen and looked at the bottom left, which said ‘not all contestants have arrived yet’.

“What in the world is going on,” Happy shouted as he entered the lab. How he knew anyone was in this room was never going to be known. The head of security then noticed the screen and asked Pepper, “What is that?”

“I don’t know,” Pepper said to Happy. She then turned to face him saying, “Peter’s not with you?”

“No,” Happy said in a hurry. “I was driving the kid here, right? We were having a normal conversation and stuff. Next thing I know is that as I’m pulling up to the compound Pete’s gone in a flash of light.”

“The same thing happened to all of the other avengers in this building,” Pepper said as she looked at the screen again.  _ Who is this guy,  _ Pepper thought.

* * *

**At the Sanctum**

Wong was currently organizing the books in the sanctum while listening to  _ Single Ladies  _ by Beyonce. He was about to put the next book on the shelf when the music suddenly changed to  _ Halo  _ also by Beyonce. Wong then turned around to see Strange was the one behind the music switch. “Why did you do that,” Wong asked as he took the Mp3 player from Strange.

“Honestly, I’m offended about the fact that you do know who Beyonce is. And yet you said no when I asked the question,” Strange shot back as he began to walk away.

“Well, I have an intimidation look to uphold,” Wong said as Strange continued to walk away. Strange let out a hmph as he was engulfed by light and disappeared. In his place was a landline phone. “Strange?” Wong questioned as he bent down and poked the phone. He then picked it up, wondering what happened. 

* * *

**San Francisco**

In Scott’s house was himself and Hope. The two looked like they were preparing for a dinner with Hank and Janet. The latter having been saved from the quantum realm. Scott was about to finish chopping up a carrot when light engulfed the two and they disappeared.

There was then heavy knocking on the door outside. A moment later, “Scott! Hope! Are you two there?” Hank shouted as he continued to knock on the door.

“Hank, try the doorknob,” Janet suggested as Hank continued to knock on the door.

“Do you really think Scott would be stupid enough to leave his door unlocked,” Hank questioned as he tried the doorknob. The door then opened up, “Oh, I guess he is that stupid.” Hank then let Janet in and closed the door, locking it behind him. He then turned to walk to the kitchen when he noticed the TV. What was on it was frozen and showed the mysterious person.

While he looked at the TV, Janet had searched the kitchen seeing abandoned knives and cut up vegetables. No one was around. She quickly hurried back to her husband. “Hank, I can’t find Hope or Scott,” Janet said as she came into the living room where Hank was. She then noticed the TV and asked, “What’s that?”

“I have no idea,” Hank said as he continued to stare at it in confusion.

* * *

**Queens**

Ned was currently watching a meme compilation. He was about to go into the next video when the mysterious person showed up on his screen. “What the hell,” Ned slowly said in confusion. He then noticed his computer was on and looked at it, seeing the same person.

Meanwhile, the TV in Peter’s apartment was already on for Aunt May who was sitting at the couch. She was currently texting Happy about the whole thing. She then began to worry when Happy texted back saying that he feels like it may be connected to Peter’s disappearance as well as the other Avengers. 

* * *

**Wakanda**

“I have an important meeting in a few minutes Shuri, what do you have to tell me,” T’Challa asked as he walked into Shuri’s lab. He then noticed the black panther suit that Killmonger used, only this time it looked like it was meant for a female. “What is this?”

“More importantly, I have to stress, WHAT ARE THOOOSE,” Shuri said as she walked over to T’Challa. The king of Wakanda was once again wearing his royal sandals. “The sandals again?"

“They’re very comfortable,” T’Challa said as he looked down at them. He then pointed towards the suit, “Now, what is this?”

“Well, I was thinking about maybe making a black panther suit for myself in case you need help one day,” Shuri answered as she walked over to the suit.

Before T’Challa could answer Okoye walked into the lab said, “My king, we must be getting to that meeting now.”

“Very well,” T’Challa said. T’Challa then began to walk over to Okoye while saying, “I’ll give you my opinion when I get back, Shuri.” He was then engulfed in light and disappeared, along with Shuri. This left Okoye both speechless and shocked. Not knowing what else to do she runs out of the lab. 

She only stops when a hologram appears on her kamino beads. She looks at the hologram to see a mysterious person. “For Bast’s sake, who’s this?”

Okoye would soon get her answer as the person started moving and she got a clearer view of him. The man had grey hair, a red and gold robe, and what seemed like a blue line under his lips. “Hello everyone on Sakaar and beyond,” said the man. “And for those of you who don’t know me let’s do some introductions. You can call me… the Grandmaster.”

* * *

***Cue Avengers title opening theme*  
** **Avengers: Fight of the Ages**

* * *

**** **Avengers Compound**

“Who in the world named himself the ‘Grandmaster’,” Happy said as the Grandmaster continued the introductions. Happy was apparently more confused by his name then being shocked about a whole other planet.

“The Grandmaster apparently,” Pepper said, annoyed with the question. “He said ‘people of Sakaar’, right? What if this is another alien threat.”

“I honestly don’t think he’s worse than Loki,” Happy said. “Who knows maybe he kidnapped everyone for a relaxing vacation.” That prompted Pepper to nudge the head of security. “Just saying.”

“Okay, now how about I explain to you Terrans, or Earth people as you may call yourselves, exactly what happened to the ones that disappeared in a light show,” said the Grandmaster as a screen next to him lit up. All of the Avengers, Peter, T’Challa, Shuri, and some strange people Pepper nor Happy recognized were all in their own rooms, asleep. The two however noticed that Thor and Loki were in there and asleep too, along with Bruce.

“Don’t worry they’re totally fine, for now,” said the Grandmaster. He then shook his head as he continued, “Anyways, they are currently going through a mind wipe. They won’t remember anything about themselves except for their names and what they act like.” The Grandmaster then walked to the left a bit to show the arena. “You see here on Sakaar I run what’s known as the Contest of Champions. A competition between two fighters to come out on top. However, what if I were to do an ultimate contest with 24 of the strongest people in the universe.”

“Is he actually implying that the entirety of the Avengers are the strongest people in the universe,” Happy asked Pepper. He didn’t know how to react to all this and was just asking things that were stated.

“Apparently and admittedly that’s rather scary,” Pepper said as the Grandmaster walked away from where the arena was being shown.

“Okay, so basically. How this is going to work is that we’re going to put these 24 people into a test. The test will be a fight to the death.” Pepper’s breath was cut short at that sentence. “Don’t worry, I promise no one will actually die. To them it’s a simulation that looks and feels real. Once one dies in this they’ll wake up in these rooms and regain their memories. They will then be able to watch over the others until the game is over, which is when there’s one person left standing.”

The Grandmaster then continued as his face and body were replaced by 24 faces on the board. “Alright, let’s meet our contestants.” The group that seemed strange to Pepper and Happy was shown first. “These five are known around the universe as the Guardians of the Galaxy.” The first one was then shown, the person looked like a human and had a red coat on him and over his shirt. “This fella is actually a Terran known as Peter Quill, or as he likes to call himself, Star-lord.” The next one was then shown, which was a grey skinned man with what looked like red tattoos. “This next one is a mighty fighter, Drax the Destroyer.” The third one had green skin. “This one is also a pretty tough fighter, Gamora. Though she won’t be as deadly once the mind wipe does it work.” It then showed the fourth and fifth ones at the same time. “These two awe preferred as a duo, Rocket and Groot.”

Things then continued after the Grandmaster explained everything about the guardians to those on Sakaar and Earth. The next three pictures were Thor, Loki, and Bruce. “I decided to put three of my people on the planet in for the heck of it. The first one is the lord of thunder, Thor. Or so I’m told by his adopted brother Loki. The final one is our champion, or well, when he’s transformed at least, Hulk.”

* * *

**Queens **

Peter was then shown next as the Grandmaster said, “Now someone some of you may recognize as the amazing… Spider-Man was it? Peter Parker.”

“Holy shit,” Ned said quietly as the Grandmaster continued. 

* * *

**San Francisco**

“My god, he’s just a kid,” Hank said in shock as Peter’s face was moved off the screen and replaced by Scott and Hope. 

“Okay, these next two are more of a dynamic duo known as Ant-Man and the Wasp,” said the Grandmaster. “Oh, that one has a ring to it.” All of the avengers from the compound were then shown. “This next group is a big one, they are known as the Avengers. Or Terra’s mightiest heroes if you prefer that. These guys were able to hold off the chitauri army once so there is no stopping them ... probably.” The next two pictures were then shown, which were T’Challa and Shuri. “These two are the king and princess of a Terran nation known as Wakanda, Black Panther and Shuri.” The final one was then shown, which was only a person Fury would recognize. “This last one is an intergalactic warrior whose main enemy are the kree, Captain Marvel.”

“And those are our contestants,” said the Grandmaster as he walked to a table that showed a hologram of a dome like area. “In a few minutes the mind wipe will be complete and each of the contestants minds and bodies will be transferred to this simulation. It will both look real to you and them, but for them it will feel real. Once one has been defeated they’ll wake up in a waiting room and will be free to spectate others or rest. Their memories will also be returned to them at that time. Oh and one more thing.”

“No one will have their powers.”

* * *

**The Arena**

Peter was sitting against a glass wall in the center of the arena, asleep. A few minutes later he slowly began to wake up and take in his surroundings. He then began asking himself,  _ What’s going on, where am I? Why am I here, wait I don’t feel like I remember anything before now. How old am I? How tall am I? What’s my name … wait Peter Parker. I remember that at least.  _ He then looked at the other capsules which had the others in them.  _ Who are they? _

A horn then blared, effectively waking everyone up. “Rise and shine everyone,” said the Grandmaster as everyone began to slowly stand up in confusion. “Time for our little game, I’ll explain the rules to you.”

“Who is this disembodied voice,” Drax questioned as he got up. “Is it a ghost?” Star-lord, who didn’t remember who he was, was next to him.

“Dude, it’s clear someone talking through a speaker or something,” Peter Quill said as he looked around. “How many of us are there?”

There was a moment of silence as all 24 of them looked at each other with confused looks. Only a few thought to count the number of people and respond to the question that was asked. 

“That number would be twenty freaking four, and I have no clue as to who you are,” Rocket said as he put his hands in his pockets. “And I don’t have anything in my pockets, felt like there would’ve been something there.”

A guy near him scoffed and looked around before saying something. “Welp, I don’t remember anything and this is already weird,” Tony said as he looked to his right to see Dr. Strange. “Why are you wearing a robe?”

Strange then looked down at his own clothes and said, “I don’t know. I was probably doing something that required it.”

“Okay, okay, quit your gibberish. You can figure things out later,” said the Grandmaster. “So I’ve taken away all of your memories and put you in this wide arena. Once the capsules fall you’ll begin to run away from the center.” The center was then pointed out by a holographic arrow. “There will be multiple supplies and weapons laying on the trees as you sprint. The aim of this game is by being the last one standing, either through simple survival, or killing whoever you can. I’m sure all of you are just itching to find out who you are and what you do. Well, that’s the prize! Win and you will regain your memories and will be free to live out the rest of your life.”

“And the rest of us,” Steve questioned, while also shouting. A few contestants near the bearded man jumped at his voice. It was loud just like the mysterious person talking to them from a speaker or some believed to be the sky. 

“You’ll just stay dead for all eternity easy,” said the Grandmaster, not wasting anymore time. “Get yourselves together because we’re about to start.”

“Hey, what do you think the chances are for one of us winning,” Tony said pointing at himself, Strange, and Peter.

“I’d say that chance would be around 13 for you, 20 for myself. And then the kid …” Strange just looked away as the countdown began.

Peter looked down at the ground with a fearful look. He was going to die wasn’t he, they didn’t even believe in him. Tony noticed the kid and felt a bit of sympathy for him. He looked young and seemed to have some sort of spark to him. “Don’t worry kid, just run and don’t look back. Simple as that.” Tony said. Peter felt like he wouldn’t end up doing that but nodded anyway.

“3” the Grandmaster, said counting down. 

The group of 24 stiffened and looked around at their surroundings. Many picked different directions to run in and others tried to spot weapons so they could defend themselves. 

“2”

The intensity seemed to rise as they all waited in anticipation to be released in the arena. 

“1.” 

The capsules then shot down as the horn blew.

Then all hell broke loose…


End file.
